Wild Magic and Shinobi
by SeabreezeSwiftdeath
Summary: A Naruto and Obsidian Trilogy crossover. Desperate for a way to defeat the Endarkened and save Armethalieh, Kellen and the other Wildmages try using Wild Magic to get a solution. What they end up with is a genin squad of Konoha shinobi. R&R please.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Obsidian Trilogy, nor from Naruto._

A war council had been called. As many Elves, Wildmages, and other beings as possible has gathered around the open pavilion, the officers being in the middle of the pavilion, of course. The Unicorns lingered on the outskirts of the gathering. Jermayan made sure that all could hear what was being discussed by use of magic, for this was too important for it to be tossed around by the rumor mill.

"We need help," Kellen was saying, "Help to defeat them."

"And what is it that you suggest we do?" Redhelwar asked wearily. The events of the last few days had been taxing on all involved, so much so that the Elves now ignored the "rudeness" of direct questions, seeing the necessity of getting directly to the point.

"Well," Kellen began, "I just read of a new spell in one of the books, one that brings whatever it is we need to us. It just sort of popped out at me when I was looking, though it was a bit vague on the details. It leaves the Wild Magic to decide what is needed, when it is needed, and it might not even bring it directly to us. It might bring us one thing that we need, and then later bring us something else we need later down the road, though it wasn't very clear on that. We won't even know what it is until we actually see it."

"We don't have very many options to choose from," Idalia said, leaning against Jermayan, "And this might be the best one. It might be our only chance to defeat the Endarkened."

"Make whatever preparations you need to make," Redhelwar stated, "I'm sure all here would be willing to share in the price." The voices of all gathered rose in agreement.

The Wildmages left to gather all that was needed for the task, while the rest went about their business. Once everything was prepared, everyone gathered around the pavilion again. Looking around at those gathered, Kellen asked the all-important question. "Who will share in the price?" A resounding "I will" echoed from all who gathered, and Kellen began to work the spell.

When he was done, a blinding light flashed, and everyone lost consciousness.

--- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X ---

On the outskirts of Konoha, four shinobi stopped as they felt a slight vibration. The three genin looked at their jounin teacher.

"What was that, Anko-sensei?" one asked in confusion.

"I do not know, Maia-chan," Mitarashi Anko replied, just as perplexed as her students.

Another of the genin took a step forward and did a handseal. "Byakugan!" Hyuga Hanabi said, and looked around her, "I don't see anything."

The genin who had first spoken up also stepped forward, a dog's head popping out of her jacket to yip at her. "Aomaru doesn't smell anything, either," Inuzuka Maia said after listening to the dog intently.

The last of the three genin stepped between her two comrades, holding out her hand, palm face down. A bug landed on the outstretched hand. "The bugs don't sense anything," Abarame Suki said in a monotone voice.

As her students looked back at her, Anko shrugged. "It must have just been an earthquake, or something," she said, "Now, let's continue on the mission."

Continuing on their way, they made it a little farther when they felt a stronger vibration, and before they could react, it was too late. A blinding light flashed, and they were gone. Silence stretched across the now empty forest.

--- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X --- X ---

_There's the first chapter. I will come out with the next chapter shortly. Until then, I thought I should put some character bios up for the Naruto characters, just for fun and to clear up any questions that people might have:_

_Inuzuka Maia: 12 years old_

_Kiba's cousin, has shoulder length silver hair and blue eyes, wears black with grey fur lining (basically, the opposite coloration of Kiba), and has the Konoha headband wrapped around her waist._

_Nindog- Aomaru, husky type puppy, grey with blue eyes._

_Hyuga Hanabi: 12 years old_

_Hinata's sister and Negi's cousin (obviously... -;;; ), has long black hair and white eyes, wears similar clothes that Hinata and Negi wear, and wears headband around the forehead._

_Abarame Suki: 12 years old_

_Shino's sister, looks like a female version of Shino, only difference is longer hair and a more feminine figure._

_Since Shino, Hinata, and Kiba work so well together, it was decided to put the younger relatives of those three together when they became genin. Their jounin teacher is Mitarashi Anko._


End file.
